harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
HF: NB A double party!
Practically EVERYONE in the Harpers lives are celebrating a double party with the recent marriages of Dylan Harper and Adam Mathison and Aaron Harper and Marta Srinivasen in this joyous episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. And watch for the return of two former HF characters in the story. Scene: Main Banquet room of the Westin Copley Plaza Hotel. A huge party is in full swing, and it is a party as the Harpers can only throw. They are celebrating the recent marriages of Dylan and Adam and Aaron and Marta. Most everyone in the Harpers circle are in attendance. Regina Crowell and Julianna Consiglio are talking with Wendy Harper, the main force behind this party. REGINA: You certainly know how to throw a real party, Wendy. JULIANNA: What a lovely spread. Who catered it? WENDY: I had Linda Atchison cater it. She's become our caterer of choice. REGINA: I think it looks good. I've not seen June and Lorraine around yet. (Enter June.) JUNE (loudly): I am here now! (Regina laughs) JULIANNA: You never fail to make an impression, June. JUNE: Of course, my dear. Before I was even out the door, another of those biddies I argue with was on about Mark trimming the trees while her show is on. WENDY: Again? JUNE: Yeah, she never wants to miss the latest antics on Honey Boo Boo! Can you believe it?! TACKY! (Enter Lorraine) LORRAINE: I had the valet park my car, Aunt June. Hello Aunt Wendy. WENDY: Hello, honey, have you met Julianna and Regina? This is Lorraine Harper, my husband's cousin. REGINA: Nice to meet you, Lorraine, I am Regina Stewart Crowell. LORRAINE: I've heard of you, you run one of the largest PR firms in New England. And your work with the Boston Ballet is legendary! REGINA (smiling): My reputation precedes me I guess. LORRAINE: And you are? JULIANNA: I am Julianna Consiglio. LORRAINE: You work at Harvard, right? JULIANNA: Yes, I am the press secretary. LORRAINE: I work in and around the Harvard Square area. JULIANNA: I have been past your store, a nice one it is. LORRAINE: Thank you. (Cut to: another table where Dylan and Adam are talking.) ADAM: Happy, honey? DYLAN: Blissfully. Just being with you is wonderful. ADAM: I posted something on Facebook about it. DYLAN (grinning): You posted it on Facebook? About our marriage? ADAM: Guilty as charged. DYLAN: Oh, you! (He kisses his husband) (Enter a grinning Aaron and Marta) AARON: What are you two doing? MARTA: Isn't it obvious, Aaron? They are in love like we are. AARON: Yes, they are. MARTA: And don't worry, honey. Aaron and I posted something on Facebook also. He's become quite proficient on Facebook. DYLAN: It's funny. Not a lot of us use Facebook, but when Ellen taught us all how to use it when she was visiting during the weddings, it has really been helpful. Aunt Vel uses it all the time. (Enter Velda) VELDA: That I do, honey. It helps to get everyone in touch. I still use the cell phone to contact all, but Facebook is very readily available. MARTA: It does help. And don't worry, Dyl. Aaron and I didn't go into too much information. DYLAN: I am glad, Aunt Marta. I am glad you and Uncle Aaron are married. MARTA: Thank you darling. (Enter a surprise visitor. It is Julia Cannell an old friend of the Harper family) JULIA: Dylan! Oh my God! You look WONDERFUL! DYLAN (hugging Julia): Julia Cannell. You look lovely too. What brings you back to Beantown? JULIA: I am working at WBOS. DYLAN: The TV station? That is fantastic! Welcome back. JULIA: I found a place in the downtown area of Boston, and I am looking forward to working. ADAM: How is your mom? JULIA: Mom is all right. She got Paisley's back to prominence. Uncle Ned died while I was living in New York, and I went back to Somerset for the funeral and I stayed with Mom for a few weeks, and then went back to work. DYLAN: That is wonderful. OH, where are my manners. Julia Cannell, this is Adam Harper, my husband. JULIA: I heard about what happened to Alex, I am sorry. Adam is a HUNK! DYLAN (grinning): That he is. I love him a lot. (The crowd is focused on the entrance of another familiar face. It is Rachel Cory, another friend of the Harper family!) VICTORIA: Rachel! Welcome back! When did you get back into Boston? RACHEL: Thank you, Victoria. I went back to Bay City for a while, to help Amanda through some things, and then I realized that I missed New England, so I came back. I bought a new mansion in Brookline and I am happy there. (The group gathers around Rachel and the rest of the crowd as the party continues. The scene fades) Category:Episodes